The Curious Case: Darcy and Little Button
by jenki-des-hoshii
Summary: another p&p fic,yay! this time, Ellie Bennett is a budding writer who gets a kitten for her birthday. She names it Button and it somehow makes life even more complicated for our heroine.
1. Into Schizophrenic Happiness

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was raining; hard. Not really very unusual for the season but still, one had to give it to Mother Nature to give a few surprises once in a while.

Ellie sighed. She knew she shouldn't be so anxious. It was rather illogical by now. Stepping away from the window, she turned her attention to the television across the room. Her room; her apartment; her stuff. Alone. She turned it off and went back to her seat under the window.

To think, six months ago I thought going far away after college would be nice. She thought. Ellie had just graduated from college a few months ago. She wanted to start a new life. Somewhere way away from the loud naggings of her shallow mother. ("Good God! Eleanor Beth, you've already graduated, and you still haven't got yourself a perspective husband!").

Her three younger siblings ("Ellie you HAVE to get me to speak with that hunk you call a chemistry partner." "Ellie you look different. Janine, and the rest of us are all blondes, you're the only brunette of the family. Are you adopted or something?" "Ellie, Kierkegaard and Voltaire are so not from the same genres. Eyes rolling you are such an idiot if you don't know that")

And her weird, middle-aged Casanova of an excuse of a father ("Ellie, that woman was a business associate… don't tell your mother I saw her though").

_That's right._ She told herself. _I went here to get away from all that. I applied for this job because I wanted to retain the human left in me after 22 years in that house_.

Ellie took a deep, nerve-calming breath.

_I guess it doesn't make it easier that I feel homesick… and a little out of place._

One consolation she had was having her older sister nearby. A 20 minute drive wouldn't encumber Janine's sisterly instinct to drop in now and then. She lived a couple of miles away from Ellie's new apartment comfortably nestled in her posh condo in the middle of the city.

Janine had a flourishing business, selling art pieces and miscellaneous items from exotic cultures from around the world. She was totally independent now. Not a total surprise; Janine was absolutely perfect. She was beautiful with her long, wavy golden locks and willowy model stature. She looked like Aphrodite personified. She was also their mother's favorite, what with all the men Janie had falling at her feet. She skated through school smoothly, class president, captain of the cheerleading team, Dean's listed, sorority alpha, you name it. And she was in the Varsity Basketball team in the university.

All Ellie was in high school was Associate Editor in the school paper, being in the Soccer team and the Film Club. She was never voted for Homecoming Queen like Janie, she wasn't known for her fair looks and over-all niceness. She was known as the cynical, pessimistic and opinionated kid who wrote articles to get back at the world for being born (it was a phase). At college, she was in the President's list, she joined the debate team, hung out with music fanatics, dated a future rock star she later broke up with (he was too hung up in grass…), contributed to the campus journal, she went to most of the rallies the school organized occasionally and was invited to a sorority because her older sister was Janie.

Ellie gave another sigh, being jealous of Janine is NOT a very productive way to spend the time.

And yet she was at the window seat of her apartment contemplating the reasons why she missed out on the good family genes.

Her cell phone rang. Ellie had to smirk, speak of the devil.

It was Janine.

"Hey Janie," she greeted.

"Hi, Lenny. How're you doing?" Ellie grimaced. Ah, the dreaded nickname. How Ellie hated being called that. "I know how you get when the rain starts to pour. I thought you might like a good chat to disrupt your unfounded emo depression."

"Ha-ha, nice one." Ellie answered dryly. "Thanks for the thought. In fact I am a bit down today. But don't you dare repeat that name again."

Janine laughed a musical tinkling that fanned the flames of filial jealousy inside Ellie. She quickly put it out. "Anyway, the shops been a bit slow since this downpour started. The only person who came in was the delivery boy."

Ellie could tell Janine was scowling behind her phone; she didn't like the creepy delivery boy with the wandering eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I did warn you about hiring that guy."

"Yeah you did, I know. How are you getting on with your new neighborhood?"

"Fine, in fact the girl living next door seems really nice. Her name's Charmaine. She lives alone too."

"Hmm, that's nice…," there was a pause. "Ellie?"

"What?"

"I need to ask a really big favor of you…" Janine started slowly. "You see, I sometimes get really posh, really rich customers over who come in and like what they see and they sort of empty the shop at times. Because, you know, they like what I sell. And these posh and rich people, they come back a few times a month to see what new items I get…."

"Yeah?" confused, Ellie knew Janine only spoke like this when she expected a not-so-good reaction.

"you see, when they come over—customers I mean—I like to befriend them and I like to take their contacts and stuff if I ever get a good artifact or painting I think would be perfect for them and I get a good network of acquaintances because of that and I like to get a few new friends who can get me new items for my shop and---"

"Janie, out with it." Ellie cut in. she felt a small stab of guilt for speaking sharply to her sister.

Janine didn't speak for a long while. Ellie thought she hung up and was about to call back and apologize when: "I met this guy. He's really awesome. So nice, so polite and SO HANDSOME! He came over about two months ago to inquire about a painting I made—you know, I told you about that one because I put in a different name—and he loved it."

Janine stopped. She drew a breath and, "he asked me to come to a party he's having. He asked if I could come and I said yes."

"Well that's great Janie!" Ellie exclaimed. She had a fleeting memory of their mother inquiring first and only if their suitors were rich. She was about to ask the same, out of habit but stopped herself in time and asked instead: "When? Where? What's his name? What's he like? Is he tall? Is he a hunk? Wait… What's the favor?"

"The party's this weekend, his name is James Bingley and yes to answer your unspoken question he has a rather fat wallet. He told me that if it made me more comfortable I could bring two friends with me."

"And you're thinking to drag me along." Ellie rolled her eyes. For all the perfection her sister possessed, she was interminably shy. "What can I say to turn you down?"

"Oh Ellie, please!" Janine pleaded. "I need someone to be with me there. I don't know any of those he might have for guests. If you were there I wouldn't feel so out of place."

"Did you say he was rich? No way! If you can't handle pompously rich crowds, I won't be any better."

"But—"

"No, we've seen our share of mansion owners and jet plane hobbyists. Just look at the neighborhood we grew up in. If we didn't live in the country with sprawling lawns and animals strolling along, our mother wouldn't have married Dad. I'm tired of the posh and elegant. I thought you were too."

"Ellie, please just for one night. You can bring a friend of your own. He said two guests. PLEASE!!"

Elle wanted to give in; she hadn't seen people, actually sane people not over-anxious-collegiate people, in a really long time.

"Great! Awesome! I'll come over around Wednesday afternoon and we'll have ourselves a shopping trip."

"What?!?"

"See you!"

"No, I said nothing! I didn't say I would go!"

"Bye!" and Janine abruptly hung up.

Ellie blew an exasperated breath. She was too slow!!!!

Dammit.

"Well, this one looks nice doesn't it?"

Ellie scowled behind a fashion magazine she was holding. Janine tried out 3 different outfits at each store they went to today. Each and every garment looked stunning on her.

"They all looked nice, haven't you got an idea of what you want to look like when this Charles sees you? That may help our search. I kinda liked you in that dark violet number two stores back."

"Well thank you. But the dress was much too Prom and we're going on a Dinner Party. I have to look my age." Janine turned and twisted in the mirrors trying out every angle. "This one is really pretty.'

Janine was trying on a gold satin wrap around that had a simple design on one shoulder. Ellie grimaced again; I knew I was accurate in my assumption. My sister is the Greek goddess reincarnated.

"What about you, Ellie? Have you decided on what you would wear?"

Ellie gave a noncommittal shrug. "Not really, I thought maybe I could pass off my old dress on this one."

"Oooh! The scarlet silk and chiffon one?" Janine clapped her hands in delight. She remembered Ellie's last formal dress; Ellie wanted to look special and she personally helped her choose the dress. It made Ellie look like a princess.

Ellie snorted, "No, the one I used this February. The green cotton one."

"Cotton? No! Wasn't that the one you wore in the Valentine's Party mother threw?" Janine came towards her sister and took both hands in hers. "You have to look special in this dinner party. You just have to, I want to make a good impression on James' family and I want you to have one too!"

"But I don't know these people!" Ellie wanted to protest more until she saw that Janine put on her big puppy dog eyes. Ellie sighed, "That's not gonna work."

Janine simply stared on.

"How old are you Janie?" Ellie stood up in an attempt to lessen the puppy-dog-eye's effect. "You're Twenty-Four! You're damned 2 years older than me, don't make me!"

"Ellie…" Janine started to pout. "I need your support on this… please" the eyes started to grow bigger and her deep green eyes began to brighten and water. "I'm not as brave or witty or smart as you…" tears began to pool on Janine's lashes. "I need you there with me."

One beat, Ellie wanted to thump and shout NO.

Two beats, Ellie saw the tears start to shake like in cartoons.

Three and then, "Ah, Shit. When did I become so friggin' soft?" She threw her arms in the air in surrender and plunked down beside Janine on the store's sofa. "On one condition, Janie! One that you will pinky swear to keep."

Janine beamed in triumph and nodded enthusiastically. "Anything you say."

"I choose when we can go home. If I feel like I want to leave in the middle of a 20 course meal, you have no choice but to comply."

Janine's face fell at that but she nodded anyway. Ellie put out her pinky and Janine did the same. They shook on it and both sisters felt a fraction better about the compromise.

Janine returned to finding a good dress and Ellie went back to her magazine.

_I'm totally gonna want to leave the moment dinner's over_ Ellie thought. I_ wouldn't pass up food, but I am totally not planning on staying for the whole shindig_.


	2. Barely Tolerable meets Jerk Sparrow

It wasn't fair. It was just simply not fair.

Here she was trying to discreetly move through all the rich and fuddy-duddy famous to get to the dessert tables when she heard them talking about her.

I mean come on; she knew what her family was. Her father—who was as weird as they come—was a well known song writer. Her mother—who was so annoying and embarrassing Ellie considered suicide at one point—has a job in a modeling company picking out models from the multitudes and making them big.

Ellie was quite aware of the social circles where her parents went with, thank you very much. She knew that most of the people they mingled with were likely to be more interested in the per capita a person had instead of the usual niceness. She also knew that being one of their daughters would mean they brought her or her sisters along as a sort of prop for more business.

Oh, the Bennett's loved their children; that was true enough. But they loved other things more. For example: recognition.

She could see a lot of people around her she was sure were introduced to her some time ago. And she as painfully aware of the fact that most of the ones who looked familiar would remember her too. As Marcus and Marina's Second daughter; the brunette one.

Okay, so by that reasoning and given the circumstances. Ellie shouldn't have been so annoyed at being talked about. She _was_ the different one of the family. Being different made you a favorite subject in dinner parties. (That was partly the reason why she never wanted to come to this party. Or any future ones.)

It was because _he _was talking about her. Ellie forced herself to be honest. _Him_ with the ridiculously hot bod, equally hot pirate features and outrageously rude temperament.

How dare he anyway? He hadn't said a single word to Ellie the whole time and he had the guts to talk about her that way. That pompous, ill-mannered, possibly surgically altered, git!

It was so unfair that she had to keep herself in check. (She had a history of going amazona on people who got her angry.) _For Janine_, she thought, _I'm trying for a good impression with these shallow pools of sparkling water because Janine likes James. _

Ooh, Janine owed her big.

Three hours ago

"Janine! Dear, there you are. We've been so looking forward to seeing you tonight." A tall woman with claws painted blood red waved across the room.

Janine gave an apologetic smile Ellie's way. _Sorry about this. Really. _She seemed to say.

They went towards the woman with a sense of apprehension. She was one of Janine's regular customers, and an old friend of their mother's to boot.

"Janine, you look absolutely stunning!" The woman said. Janine beamed and Ellie hid a smug smile. She was the one who persuaded Janine to buy the dress, the gold and brown, off-the-shoulder one. "And who are these two young ladies?"

"Oh, forgive me." Janine took Ellie's arm and pushed her forward. Hard. "Madison; you remember my younger sister Eleanor Beth? She's only just graduated from college. And this is her friend Charmaine Lucas."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" Charmaine gave her hand immediately. Ellie stepped back a bit and threw her sister one of her best glares.

"Lucas? You don't mean you're related to General Lucas, do you? He's a good fried of my ex-husband's. Used to go fishing together so often, it made me want to throw both of them overboard." Madison laughed. It made Ellie's spine crawl.

"Actually, yes I am." Charmaine smiled politely. Her braces flashed and her pancake make-up stretched. She was obviously hoping the pancake make-up would cover up her large pimples. She hoped too high. "He's my grandfather. He used to show me around the local lake when I was a kid. He wanted to teach all of us 'the art of fishing'. Unfortunately, I grew too allergic to forest pollen. So I missed out."

"Lovely..." Madison said; her eyes flared a bit in horror when Charmaine started to speak. So she turned her eyes on Ellie. "Janine's younger sister? You two certainly have inherited differently from the family genetic pool. Ha-ha! Oh I'm only joking…"

Ellie forced a smile. Why do people always do that? What was so wrong with being different?

Madison looked her up and down a moment. "You have a wonderful physique. Not thin, not fat; rather a good in-between. I always knew the voluptuous types were better off."

Ellie didn't know if she should have taken that as a compliment or not. So she gave another tight smile and excused herself and Charmaine to go to the powder room.

When they came back, she wasn't surprised at what the current subject turned out to be.

"Have you seen the new girl? She's supposedly Pretty Janine's sister. You know, another Bennett Girl. The second eldest I surmise."

"Is that so? I dare say if she's as beautiful as Janine Bennett then she's particularly welcome to be here."

"Marcus Bennett's second daughter? Really? Is she any good? Another budding writer of the family perhaps. Exquisite! Simply exquisite!"

"What's her name? I seem to remember Marina Bennett giving her children rather unconventional names. Take a look at their eldest: Anna Janine Marina. Quite a mouthful I'll tell you that."

"Rather a pity their parents aren't here. Would have asked for a favor. Do you think this other Bennett could take messages?"

"I think I recall Marina saying the two eldest were always her favorite. Used to bring both to the modeling agency. Remember, Anthony?"

"Oh yes; quite clearly. Both girls were rather fond of the wardrobe closet."

"Eleanor Bethany Marie! That's her name! Oh-ho-ho-ho, I was there when she was born. I remember it all now. Oh you should have seen Marcus' face when the doctors brought out the infant. He was raving mad thinking Marina had a secret lover. All because of the baby's messy black hair. Both of them were blondes, you know. He even considered going through a paternity test. That was quite a ruckus at the hospital. It was a good thing his mother came by the day after. One look at elderly Noreen Bennett and Marcus stopped his squabbling immediately. Turns out the small child took after her grandmother. From the hair's color down to the tiny little toes."

Ellie blushed and hurried to Janine's side. God, they even knew her life history now! _What _her mother had been talking about in these 'quaint' little parties.

Charmaine trailed after her, a poorly-hidden smile on her face. "Shut up" Ellie growled at her. The smile fell instantly. "I'm sorry, I thought it was cute. Do you really look just like you grandmother?"

Ellie nodded grudgingly. Her friend laughed.

"Oh, hello there. Can we share on the joke too?"

Both girls jumped. Their sheepish faces turning towards the deep voice from behind. It was a tall man with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes that sparkled with good humor. He was holding Janine's hand too, Ellie noted.

"James, this is my younger sister and her friend. Ellie, Charmaine, this is James Bingley. He's the host of this little get-together."

"A pleasure," James Bingley bowed like an old fashioned knight at both of them and smiled ever so charmingly.

Janine and Charmaine covered giggles behind drinking flutes.

Ellie merely smirked. "So you're the famous Jimmie Bing? Huh, I imagined someone much… older." She shrugged. "I guess Janie's store does appeal to some young'uns. Are you an eccentric, perhaps?"

The man laughed, and this Ellie did not expect. She hadn't predicted laughter. She wanted him annoyed. Normally an informal nickname, street dialogue and a reverse compliment made people in these backdrops insulted. What got her really startled was the fact that his laugh was… sincere. No one in this party was expected to be sincere.

_Hm, I suppose I can give him a month or two. _Ellie decided. _If he starts hurting Janie, the alienating-little-sister act starts. _

"Well, I certainly do pride myself with being young." James replied. "Jimmie Bing? That sounds nice, although it reminds me rather viciously of an American television show."

"Good, so you know that one? I've always wanted to see that show when I was younger. Unfortunately my nanny at that time made me go to bed so early I couldn't creep out and watch it." Ellie gave her hand. James shook it genially.

"Really now? I thought that was rather new, that show. Wasn't there a movie after?"

"Yes, there was. I saw the movie; it was sort of a compensation for my missing out on the series."

James laughed again. "No, no, no. I mean, because the movie came out just last year, doesn't that make the series… not old?" He gave Janine a questioning glance.

"I think what you're thinking of is the word: recent" Janine smiled sweetly.

James sent back a private-I-think-I'm-in-love-with-you smile of his own before returning to Ellie, "Yes that's the term. It wasn't that long ago that it was released, not at all. I remember my sister used to be so crazy about that show… You talk as is it was ten years ago."

"It was, wasn't it Char?" Charmaine nodded emphatically. "See? We were… what? In sixth grade when that show started, I think Janie was in middle school at that time."

"Are you quite sure? No, I think you're mistaken. I'm sure…" James did the math mentally. "Good God, you're right! I _am _old then…" he grimaced. The three of them laughed at James.

A small chuckle emanated from the corner. Janine, Ellie and Charmaine jumped. James just smirked.

"Forgive him, ladies. He's a little out of touch with socializing. Let me introduce my good friend: William F. G. Darcy. (Don't ask about the initials if you don't want to die tonight.)"

Janine laughed although Ellie could see she was a tad bit unnerved, Charmaine followed along.

The introduced gentleman stepped forward; he was taller than James Bingley with dark brown hair that curled at the ends handsomely. With his right hand tucked in his pants pocket, he looked rather intimidating. Like some pirate inside a formal tuxedo. _At least _this_ pirate looks hot in a tux._ Ellie thought. _Suppose Jack Sparrow was forced into penguin pants? That might look painful… EW! …no, Jack Sparrow looks good the way he is… _

He nodded to Janine. She gave a weak "how are you" which was never to be answered.

He then glared at Charmaine and didn't say a word. Trying to be brave, Charmaine gave her hand and introduced herself. "I'm Charmaine Lucas. You might know my grandfather…" she faltered at the angry look he gave. Somehow this one was scarier than the earlier glare.

Then he lurked away when he glanced at Ellie.

_What the hell? _Ellie Thought. _I know I'm infamous in these crowds but I'm pretty sure I'm not as notorious as that. Mother! You are so going to pay!_

James and Janine noticed what happened and simultaneously spoke to them. "I'm so sorry about that. Will's normally not that rude—"

"Ellie, please don't. I just know you've already categorized the man under 'snob' but please don't. He's really a very complex guy—"

"He's normally very nice—"

"When I first met him, I thought he disliked me already—"

"—he never did make a good impression on people. Only on those who mattered, I mean—"

"Ellie—"

Ellie held up a hand, her voice was calm. But after what they said she knew what to think and it wasn't about her mother. "So you're both saying this –Darcy is it?—has a personality disorder?"

"Was there something wrong? He looked murderous when I mentioned my grandfather." Charmaine asked. "Is he like that all the time?"

Janine started to speak but Ellie didn't let her. "I think, Char, these two are trying to say that this Darcy guy is someone who goes to parties; hides in the corners; listens in on private conversations and then is rude to those he's properly introduced to. Oh, and he only talks to those he thinks are important enough to him, have I got all that?"

"No, Not at all. He's just really very shy!" James said.

"Well, he must be really bashful to have acted like that." Ellie snapped. "Forgive me for speaking so crudely, James, but he acted like a BITCH!"

James and Janine were speechless. What could they say? Darcy to them was this really complicated guy. One with a LOT of layers. Heck, James wasn't even sure he got past the fore layers of the guy's personality yet. And HE's known Darcy for 3 years now.

"He's really very nice," Janine tried.

Ellie snorted. "Forget it; the guy's had his chance of a first impression. Didn't make much of it for himself. No biggie. It's not like we'd _matter_, right Jim?"

James scowled, "I didn't mean it like that. I apologize. I sometimes have a limited vocabulary after a Will Darcy scandal. Truly though, I think you are both wonderful. And I like your sense of humor."

The utter sincerity was there again. Ellie saw it so clearly she was surprised he didn't just beg and grovel. She shrugged. She and Charmaine exchanged glances and decided on it together. The little issue could be forgotten

"Oh look dinner's about to start."

"…So… you're name's Ellie? …Isn't that a bit common..."

"Well -you see-"

"...I know Marina Bennett _hates_ common things… Why would she name you 'Ellie'? …."

Common Ellie was bored. She wanted to roll her eyes, she wanted to shout at her dancing partner, and she wanted to throw him across the room and storm out of the damn party dignity intact.

Instead she heaved a great big sigh and explained to the aging earl about how her real name was too long so she always asked people to just call her by her nickname.

"Oh …really? Well…." The earl led her to do a half-whirl before deciding he was too old for such fancy moves. "Erm… would you walk me… through that little epic… one more time? …I don't think I caught some—no most… of that…."

This time Ellie _really_ wanted to scream.

"Would you like to rest a bit, Sir Edward? It's getting late." She managed. The earl nodded and she led him to the table where his equally old wife sat- and snored. "There you are Sir Edward. Why don't you sit down and take a breather for a minute or two. I'm Sure Lady Isabella can entertain you… when (or if) she wakes up."

When was the last time she went to a party her own age? Ellie asked herself. It certainly didn't feel like it was only a few months ago. This one party made her so exhausted, she wanted to follow Lady Isabella's example and just doze off on the nearest chair.

Ellie remembered her deal with Janine about going home whenever she wanted and decided she could collect now. It was nearly midnight as it is. And Charmaine already went home an hour ago. Ellie tugged at her skirts, they seemed heavier now and she felt like she was walking through water.

She found Janine dancing with James in the other room. The two of them looked like they were glued together. Ellie had to smile. Over the course of the night, James—or Jim or Jamie in his insistence— showed himself to be an okay guy. Normal even, if you don't count him being a rich entrepreneur who had about twenty houses scattered all over the world. He was even a family sort of guy. If you could count his two older sisters as family. Ellie met them right before the dancing started. Caroline and her twin Louisa were the complete opposites of James. If James was this amiably sincere and all-around nice person, his sisters' spelled S.P.O.I.L.E.D. and B.I.T.C.H.E.S. like the words were invented to describe them.

Speaking of Bitchy-Dum and Bitchy-Dee, they were currently chasing after the Darcy person directly across from Ellie.

Caroline had a martini glass in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She was trying to offer Darcy a smoke or the drink. She leaned forward as if to show her cleavage.

Ellie snorted. The Bingley Twins were both flat as boards!

Darcy seemed to decline either invitation and tried to walk away. Luisa saw an opportunity and pushed him down the closest chair and started massaging his shoulders. Darcy looked like he wanted to cry or shout or both.

"Ha!" Ellie laughed.

She didn't think it was possible, but somehow her laugh carried across the room to be heard by Darcy. He looked up immediately and locked his eyes to her. Nobody else seemed to have heard her, only him.

_Weird. What, he has superhuman hearing or something?_ She smiled apologetically and moved away. Wanting to hide behind some inconspicuous little group until he would return his attention to the twins.

Fifteen minutes and five calls of "Eleanor, over here" later, She could still feel his gaze on her. It felt unnerving, it felt silly and Ellie could see goose bumps on her arms.

Ellie decided now was a very good time to go home.

She spotted Janine by the terrace. _Oh, damn. I forgot. There are the fireworks on midnight. Janine will want to see those._ Still, Ellie wanted to go home.

"Janine, we had a deal—"

"Ellie! Oh don't tell me you want to go home _now_. Please not yet. James and I are having such a good time. And the fireworks! Please can't you stay with me at least until the fireworks?"

"Janie, you and Jim danced to 5 songs tonight. Shouldn't you be tired by now? I sure am." Ellie smoothed her skirts, rubbed her eyes and sighed for effect.

"Well, you always seemed to regain your energy after some sugar-intake…" Janine pointed. "There's a Midnight Dessert table that's being set up over there. That's why James went away, right now. He had to look over the whole thing because his planner bailed out after Caroline spoke to her."

"I wouldn't be surprised. If someone hired me I'd quit just by looking at those twins." Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that; I'm sure Caroline and Luisa aren't like that to everybody." Janine said reproachfully.

"Don't defend them Janie. I heard them, they said none of the people here are worth a pair of their Choo's. They're not even working. They mooch off their younger brother and act like that's a good thing. It's not."

"Well, James doesn't mind them 'mooching' off him. Would _you_ mind if I mooched off you?" Janie countered.

"Tha—" Ellie scowled. "That's completely different. You don't have it in you to mooch off me. You don't even have the guts to even think about mooching."

"Well, maybe they're just waiting for a good enough job fit for their skills, and then they'll start working too after a few weeks." Janie smiled radiantly. A side-effect, no doubt, of the euphoria she felt after spending time with James. "Oh look the Dessert tables' ready."

Ellie scowled, she couldn't resist sweets. Even if it was an underhanded tactic to get her to stay. But she wanted to have the last word. So before heading to the bait she said: "Just so you know, the twins haven't worked ever since the exposed bellybutton style turned tacky."

Ellie grinned. If Janine got that, it would mean a good twelve or nine years ago since Caro and Loui stopped working. And that was way before their brother inherited the Bingley fortune.

She could see the long table from here. It was **full** of her favorites. There were large bowls of ice cream. Twelve different flavors as far as she could tell. And there were flans and gelatins and a chocolate fountain. There were fresh fruits too, for the health conscious, no doubt. There were even cupcakes, brownies and cake slices of every kind.

Ellie wiped her mouth discreetly, sure that drool pooled at the sides.

She was gonna start with the little cupcakes, then move on to the gelatins, then the brownies, then the flans, then the cakes!

She was going to save the chocolate fountain for last.

But first there were the twelve ice cream flavors she had to try out. She wasn't gonna look at the titles underneath she'd try out every single one and guess what was-

"Ow!" Someone bumped her "Look where you walk, would you!"

"Sorry," the culprit ran off.

And they didn't even bother to help her to her feet. Damn rich people blind to everything but their reflections. Ellie felt for her jewelry. Necklace, check. Hairpiece, check. Earrings—damn!

She knew she shouldn't have worn the clip-on sort! Now she had to look for them. Ellie started to crawl on all fours despite her full skirt and high heels. She found one under a chair. She was looking around under one of the big tables when she found the other pair.

"Will, what you have been up to I haven't seen you on the dance floor the entire night." She heard James' voice from above her.

"What do you expect? I don't like being in these events. I hate mingling around. And you're hogging the best looking girl in the whole party."

"Do you mean Janine? Yes, she is wonderful isn't she?" James' voice went deeper. "I feel as if she and I are going go places…"

She gasped. Shit, she was under a table looking for her earrings when these two suddenly come by and talk. She couldn't come out. That would be doubly embarrassing. And she couldn't stay either! That would make her a hypocrite! Who was James talking to anyway?

"You say that about most of the women you meet."

"No I don't. Besides, Caroline and Louisa like Janine. They actually approve! William Darcy, I hope you have a Best Man's Speech ready. I sincerely think Janine could be it. "

Darcy!

"They approve do they? That _is_ something, though I hope you aren't serious, James. Marriage is still something both of us can overlook."

"Says the man who inherited the infamous Darcy fortune without pulling a muscle."

"What?"

"I heard the phrase somewhere. Thought it fit you and now quite perfectly."

"You are quite a powerhouse of pop culture, my friend." Darcy said sarcastically. Ellie snorted her assent. She covered her mouth at once. _Shit, if they hear me I'm dead meat!_

"Alright, I know what you're doing Darcy. Stop changing the subject! I was going to ask you why you didn't even try to socialize. One of the reasons I threw this party was for you."

Ellie peeked a bit; she could see both men were holding some of the punch from the Dessert table. And she could also see that said dessert table held less and less each second that passed. Ellie felt a splinter of loss in her chest. If only these two would go away already.

"I… didn't see anyone I liked." She heard Darcy say. _That wasn't too obvious, was it?_

"What about Janine's younger sister, Ellie. Didn't you laugh at that joke she made? You barely laugh."

"She's way too young. And she's barely pretty enough; I can barely tolerate her kind. I'll just bet she's as dumb as those women in television around her age. All they care about are cars, popularity and plastic cards." Darcy practically barked. He said those things so quickly. Like he couldn't get away from those sentiments faster.

Ellie's jaw dropped.

What the hell, Bingley wasn't trying to get them married. He didn't have to speak about her like that. And to say the Ellie was 'barely pretty enough'! Why didn't he just say that she was too fat, too short, lacked full lips and had frizzy hair? That would have at least been dead on. And he didn't _have_ to 'tolerate' her kind. He didn't even know her kind. He hadn't even come near her the entire night. Or vice versa if that's what he meant.

"Ah, there are my earrings!" She said loudly. Ellie came out of the table cloth dramatically; she straightened up and made a show of dusting off her skirts. "So, having a pleasant evening, boys?"

James looked guilty and started apologizing. "You heard; I am so very sorry, Ellie. I… he…"

Ellie would have laughed at him. Bingley was stuttering like a red-handed school boy. But she was too pissed at Darcy to notice.

Darcy's look of shock and embarrassment had a satisfying effect. But Ellie wanted to see shame this time.

"That dessert table looks just so tempting doesn't it?" Ellie's eyes never wavered from Darcy's. "This party of yours is a great success James. Just look at all these people. Did you know, my mother's lifelong ambition was to find me and my sisters' perspective husbands? I just might meet one who's _tolerable_ here, don't you think? Someone _really _old and different from _**my**_ kind would be nice. I can barely tolerate my own. They're so… like me."

"But that's not such a bother, really. A husband will come in due time. I have to enjoy my singlehood while it lasts right? To be honest, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I mean, I have everything a girl could ever wish for. Have you noticed the people here talking about me? Being _popular_ is such a burden sometimes." Ellie made a popping sound at the word 'popular'.

Darcy's face began to turn red…

"In fact," Ellie continued on. "Sometimes I just want to go away and drive to some place quite… you know; I do enjoy joyriding on the shiny new _car_ my Daddy bought me."

…Then purple…

"Maybe to some mountain house… but then where do I go to shop in a mountain, right? I mean a girl has _got_ to shop. What's the use of a perfectly limitless _plastic card_ if you don't use it? "

…Then white. Ellie smirked.

"Oh, well then…" Darcy cleared his throat. "You overheard us talking didn't you?'

"Talking? No, I heard no such thing. I was too busy thinking about that new Ferrari I was going to buy with my daddy's plastic card. To add to my collection, you get it right?" Ellie faked a smile.

Oh, how she wanted to hurt this man. Did he have to ask? Of course she heard them! "Oh, and did you know? I was head cheerleader in High school! I was _**SO popular**_ even then."

"Ellie; really, Will and I are truly sorry." James said. "I'm sure Will meant none of those things."

"Meant what?" Ellie asked innocently.

"Uh, well…" Darcy was looking everywhere but at her. "Yes, um- I apologize."

With that, he walked away. Leaving Ellie and James in an awkward silence.

"I think I'll go check on my sisters." James excused himself and went after his friend.

Ellie watched them go; they were talking behind a marble column. James looked mildly embarrassed, Darcy livid. Whatever they were talking about (and Ellie was pretty sure of what it was) Darcy's face conveyed only a little shame. You could tell he was because he was looking pale. Other than that, his features remained stoned.

Ellie walked out to the front door, she breathed out. Then in. Then out again.

God, the guy _was_ a major jerk.

Now she didn't want anything anymore. What a waste of a good dessert table. All she wanted now was to go home.

She didn't want to ruin Janine's night, so Ellie decided she was taking a cab.

She wanted to go home, get out of her uncomfortable gown and just bury the whole night's events under a good, deep sleep. Then in the morning maybe she could forget about Darcy, his hot pirate-like looks and his shitty personality.

'_Barely tolerable'_ my ass! God, what a jerk!


	3. I'll be your Scurvy Luvin Mystery man

It was another rainy day.

Two weeks ago, Ellie would have been way depressed. She would have looked out her window to see the rain pour and she would have went straight for her speakers to play the saddest songs on her playlist.

But not today! No way was she even gonna _think_ about being sad on this special day. Sure it was raining, but the rain would never out-shadow anyone's own birthday. And besides, the rain did a great complement on the flower garden the Lucas's had. As a matter of fact, the rain made the garden look like the best backdrop for her quiet little Birthday Lunch.

It would only be her, Janine, Charmaine, Charmaine's sister Mina and a few of their relatives. Ellie and Charmaine engineered the Lucas's kitchen the whole morning, cooking pastas, chicken, mutton, mixing salads and baking Ellie's cake.

"It's a good thing you dragged me into your summer cooking class that time, Char." Ellie said. They were done with making the lasagna and Ellie's favorite blueberry cheesecake. And they sent General Lucas and the younger Lucas's off to buy some candles. "By now, if that cheesecake isn't like how my granny makes it, I'm giving up cooking for good."

"Granny Bennett really does bake wonderfully," Charmaine agreed. "I hope we made it just as she said so too. If I can cook as well as her, then I'll have a chance at starting a restaurant my grandfather actually approves of."

"I'm sure the General will approve of anything you'd be passionate about," said Janine. "You can be honest about it and tell him."

Charmaine shook her head. "Grandfather Lucas never did like me as much as he liked the others. It's all because I always end up allergic to stuff wherever he takes me."

Ellie snorted. "I know! You're allergic to everything!"

"No she's not," Janine tried to defend Charmaine. Then she hesitated. "Are you?"

"Yes," Charmaine hit Ellie with a still-wet-from-the-dishwasher wooden spoon. ("Hey!") "When I was eight, Grandfather Lucas took us to see our cousins who lived in the mountainside; they had these massive pet dogs… I got allergies two minutes out of the car. When I was eleven, he took us camping. We were scouting for berries, I found poison ivy… Fourteen, he went with us to Disney World; I ate clams and had to go to the emergency clinic. Seventeen, at his and Grandma's Golden Anniversary party, they served this dish that had peanuts. My lips were swollen for like hours."

Ellie was beside herself laughing. "I swear, you have the weakest immune system in the world. And you're body's fluids are way hostile to everything."

Janine looked uncomfortable; she shouldn't laugh, that was rude and allergies weren't funny. Charmaine let Ellie and her into their house to celebrate Ellie's birthday. Here. In the Lucas Mansion.

Then she pictured a younger Charmaine in prehistoric braces and yet-to-be-tamed hair with swollen lips and red spots all over. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not you too, Janie!" Charmaine exclaimed.

"I—haha,-I'm-S-sorry…hehehe, it's just-hahahahaha! Ellie has a - con—contagious laugh!"

Ellie was bent over the counter, trying to muffle her laugh with the tiled surface. This was by far a great improvement from two weeks ago, she thought.

When their laughter died away, (Charmaine ended up laughing too) the three of them left the remaining kitchen chores to the housekeeper. And they decided to go to Charmaine's bedroom and wait for the rest of the Lucas's to come back there.

"Wow, Char. You're old room looks so… pink… and purple!" Janine observed.

Ellie moved suddenly to cup her mouth. "ICK! All this girly-ness! I think I'm Dying! OH!"

This time, Charmaine hit her with a Barbie doll.

"What's with the blindfolds anyway? Is the present that big?"

Ellie groped for Janine's hand. They were digging through Charmaine's old closet when the rest of the Lucas's came back.

Once they heard the car, Charmaine and Janine immediately took action. They left Ellie inside Charmaine's room and didn't come back for nearly an hour. When they came back, they had a blindfold and earmuffs ready.

"And why do I have to wear earmuffs?" Ellie felt cloth and gripped hard. She couldn't hear a sound of course (These were really effective earmuffs.) but it was better than letting the silence scare her.

They led her through what felt more like a labyrinth instead of the rather humble-looking Lucas Mansion. Ellie even tried to remember the direction they went to in the off chance she could recall where they were leading her.

Left, left, right, straight, stop.

She could hear a slight mumbling beyond the earmuffs, "Where the hell are we, you guys?"

Soon enough, Janine's left hand was back in her right (she could tell it was Janine's because Janine's hands were the smoothest of any human alive) and Charmaine had hers on Ellie's shoulders. They were leading her again.

Right, left, back, right, straight, up, down, down (the basement, Ellie supposed). Up, right, left, up a little, and then when they removed the blindfold: "Damn it, you guys! I thought I was being kidnapped!" Ellie exclaimed.

Janine and Charmaine were wearing identical grins. They lead Ellie all around the house, out the back and then they ended up on the front porch.

Ellie removed the earmuffs. "I hear noises. Are your cousins here, Char?"

Charmaine nodded slowly, "Yeeeeaah… they're there." She opened the door slowly, too slowly Ellie felt. "Want to—uh, heh-heh, meet them?" Janine rolled her eyes

"I would!" She said. "Come on!" She went straight inside, pulling Charmaine with her.

"I know what you're not doing you know." Ellie said trailing after them. "If the present's a Computer Set you guys have to remember they have to come complete with printers, internet and-"

"SURPRISE!"

Later on, Ellie would justify that it wasn't that she was _not _expecting the exclamation. Or even the confetti that popped when she came into the Lucas's den. Her sister had organized enough Surprise Parties for Ellie to expect it. And come on, Charmaine, the blindfolds, the darned earmuffs, and making her go around the house? Way too obvious for a 23rd birthday party.

What she did not expect at all was seeing all those people inside clapping and raising their glasses at her. Today was supposed to be a small, quiet little party. Ellie could never have guessed her sister would go out of her way and invite these… outsiders.

"Oh! Wow, oh my god… thank you so much everybody." She said. Alright, she thought, I'll go through the motions for now. But when I get you on your own Janine, I am so gonna set you straight on this!

"Happy Birthday Lenny!" a tall man in his fifties said. He held a cat carrier with a lavender ribbon tied to the carrier door.

"Dad!"

The man chuckled and put the carrier down, "I know you didn't expect to see us, it was a convenient twist of fate your mother and I have business this side of town! This here's our present for you. Go on and open it."

Ellie gave her father a hard squeeze and a quick peck on the cheek before she knelt down to open the carrier's little door. Everyone grew silent while she opened it. Inside was a pure white kitten peeking from behind a stuffed unicorn.

"Awwww…" everyone cooed. Ellie and the kitten looked at each other. Its eyes were still a light blue color. And its pink little ears were standing up. It looked like it was totally absorbed in taking in Ellie's appearance.

"Hi there," Ellie smiled. The kitten blinked at her. "_Mew_"

There was another chorused ooh and then everyone started to go on with the party. Ellie could hold the kitten in just one hand. He's so tiny! She thought. This is so great, I have a Kitty!

"Happy Birthday, Ellie."

"Happy 23rd, sis."

"Yeah, have a great one."

Ellie looked up, three tall blondes were grinning at her. Each held a present of a different size in lavender wrappings. The girl with pale-yellow hair and glasses had a box bigger than the cat carrier; the strawberry-blonde one carried a gift that suspiciously had the same shape as a commercial kitty litter pan and the one with brown highlights was holding out a see-through gift bag (inside looked like kitty toys and a purple collar).

"You guys, you're all here? Thank you so much." Ellie reached up to give her sisters a one-armed hug. Even though Mary Kristina, Katrina Felicity and Lydia Maxine were younger than Ellie by 3, 5 and 6 years consecutively (Ellie computed quickly in her mind so this is accurate), they were all taller than Ellie.

Mary Kristina and Katrina Felicity were both in college. Lydia Maxine was in her last year of High School. Mary was studying for Law School; she expressed her interest in the field early. About as early as when she was 9 to be exact. She was the family nerd; but she was born a blond so that kept her from what Ellie went through for being different. Kat was in college too. She took up Fashion Design upon the advice of their mother and the youngest: Lydia. ("You design some outfits and I'll wear them on the runway!" Lydia said once.) Although she didn't really have any talent for designing, having a good hand at illustrating did her some good. Lydia just wanted to work for their mother's modeling agency after she'd graduated.

"Mew!" the kitten cried.

"Oh, this is just the Cutest!" Ellie gave the kitten a quick Eskimo kiss.

'So what are you going to call it?" Mary asked.

"I wanted to go ahead and call it Snowball," said Lydia. "You know, so the collar would have like a nice engravement and all. But Dad said you had to choose the name for it."

"I wanted to call it SnowBelle" Kat quipped.

Ellie gave the kitten a thorough once-over and decided christening could wait until later. And besides, the little kitty looked sleepy. "I'll name it later," she told her sisters and put the kitten inside its carrier.

"Eleanor Bethany Marie!" a shout came from the other side of the den. Ellie jumped; damn, did her mother have to scream like that _now_? These people didn't need to know her whole name.

"Our mother beckons me," she went past her sisters to hurry to their loud mother before she could shout again.

"Excuse me," she squeezed past General Lucas and Madison Weiss. Her mother was just a few paces away;_ hurry, hurry, hurry! _

"… and so I took Janie and Ellie to the back door…" Her mother was saying to the group around her.

"OKAY! Ha-ha-ha! Hi Mom!" Ellie gave her a hard squeeze and in a lower voice only her mother could hear Ellie said, "Mom, stop telling everyone about me and Janie when we were kids."

Marina Bennett kissed Ellie' cheek, "Oh darling, these people are merely curious. I swear to you, I never told anybody about the stories I reserved for your _future_ husband."

Even in her daughter's birthday, Marina couldn't resist cracking about Ellie's singlehood.

"Whatever mom," she grunted.

"Oh, darling… don't grunt, it makes you look like a poor person. Have you met these people by the way?" Marina gestured the group she was talking to.

Ellie turned around and stared straight into the deep dark eyes of the man she was trying to condemn (in her mind anyway). The debonair pirate features were all but arresting Ellie's senses; he was wearing some damn cologne that made Ellie think of high seas, ship deck fantasies and sword fights. He was wearing a casual shirt and pants ensemble inspired by the Hampton sort of society. And damn it, he looked like a pirate in vacation.

Oh yes, Ellie recognized Darcy right away. Jim was right beside him too.

"Jim? Darcy!" Jim grinned while Darcy grew ashen and looked the glass he was holding. "Why, mother these two are acquaintances of mine."

Marina Bennett looked the two men over. "Wonderful! Have you met my other daughter, Janie?"

Jim laughed and affirmed her mother's question, he was holding a small gift box, and he gave it to Ellie almost sheepishly. "Janine asked me if I could come. I said I'd love to and I wanted to drag Darcy along… Happy Birthday."

Ellie smiled a little, Jim's eyes were so sincere! Man, no wonder Janine was so gaga over him. "Thanks, you didn't have to get me a present. I'm old too for that." She joked.

Darcy coughed from behind Jim. Old habits die hard, Ellie thought. Darcy stepped forward, his expression unreadable. "I- would like to… that is I would like to take this …"

Jim kicked him soundly in the shins. Darcy groaned, "I wanted to apologize."

He glared at Jim, Jim merely looked smug.

"You do?" Ellie was still mad at the guy. Sure he looked hot, but he still said things that had Ellie consciously running off to the mall to refurbish her closet. What would be a good punishment for that? "I've already forgotten. What did you do that you feel the need to apologize anyway?

Darcy looked uncomfortable, "well, I said rather insulting things…"

"Things he didn't mean, by the way." Jim interjected.

"… and I acted rather rude. I'm sorry." Darcy added with a flourish. "I brought you a present as well. It's there with the other gifts."

"Hm, well alright … I see you've met my mother." Ellie had a sudden idea. "Mom, this is Mr. Will F.G. Darcy he's actually very interested in the many criteria you always use in looking for perspective models."

Darcy looked at her incredulously, his gorgeous eyes growing wide. "I AM?"

"He is, is he?" Marina said.

"Oh yes. And he'd love to consult you on some things." She took Jim's arm. "I'll leave two alone. Come on Jim. We'll go get me some food, I'm starving. Bye!"

Ellie and James laughed until they reached the kitchen.

Ellie sighed comfortably. Her newly acquired kitten was lying on her lap dozing like a log despite the chatter and noise.

There were more visitors than Ellie thought; most of them were invited by General Lucas and Ellie's mother.

Really, this should have been a quiet party, one where the noise wasn't so bad, the guests were actually people she knew and a party her younger, under-aged sisters wouldn't be sneaking booze from.

The little kitten twitched, it was kicking its back paws faintly and wrinkling its nose. Apparently it was dreaming about chasing something down and killing it. _**Cute**__._

I'm not that good at giving names, Ellie thought. I'm pretty sure the extravagant-naming gene skipped my generation… although I don't think that's entirely a bad thing…

Ellie thought about the last few movies she saw. Thinking she could find a suitable name from there. There was this one film she hated, and she really didn't get why the rest of the world thought it was good. (It was nominated for an Oscar after all.) The main character was portrayed by the debonair Hollywood It Man, the guy who in real life left his current wife for a better upgrade. Ellie never liked that guy (her mother did though), he wasn't even that good-looking. He was just blond and tan at the same time. What the heck's so special about that?

In fact the only reason Ellie watched that movie was because they paired the guy with one of her idol actresses. And because Janine and her mother insisted she come with them to the premiere and speak to the actors.

What was the title of that movie again? Something… Button…

"…Button…" Ellie muttered. Her kitten opened its eyes at the sound. "Eh? Why'd you wake up little guy? Did you hear me say 'Button'?"

The kitten twitched its ears twice at 'Button'. Then it nodded its head.

"I was trying to think of names for you, but then I got sidetracked." Ellie explained. "There's this movie and it has the word 'Button' in it… I forgot the title…"

Her kitten blinked twice and nodded again when Ellie said Button. "Do you like that? Button?"

"_Mew"_

"Really? You think I should call you Button?" it nodded at her again before it yawned at her dramatically and blinked.

Ellie laughed and gave it a light kiss, "Alright then, you're now officially christened Button!"

The kitten stared, like it was half-sleepy and half-suspicious. Then it mewed and started cleaning itself.

Ellie laughed again, thinking just how nice it was that her family gave her a new pet. One that she actually would like to keep.

"Well, well, my dear. I see you and your new little pet are getting to know each other… how's the birthday so far?" General Lucas approached and settled on the arm chair next to her.

"It's been great, thank you." Ellie replied.

Button mewed at the General as if to say '_I've enjoyed it too, if you care to know my opinion._' Ellie grinned.

"Ah, forgive me for forgetting you," General Lucas said to Button. "If you could allow it, I'd like to talk to your owner?"

Button blinked twice arrogantly at him, and then it yawned. _Fine, _he seemed to say, _so long as you don't disturb me while I try to sleep again._

The General smiled, "It'll make a great guard cat someday, I'm sure…"

"Pardon?" Ellie

"Your cat, I was saying your cat would do a great job of being your guardian." General Lucas said. "Have you met some of the people here? I know you said earlier this morning that you preferred a quiet lunch but Janie insisted that a surprise birthday party would be better..."

General Lucas stretched out and settled more comfortably in his seat. He pointed at a couple by the window, "The Smithson's. They're owners of a large company, I forget what it's called dreadfully common name for a multi-million company, distributes a handful of domestic cleaning products I think."

"The Ying's," he gestured to a man and a woman of oriental descent talking with other people by the fireplace. "They are actually half-siblings, raised separately for a while; then they inherit half of their father's company at his death. I've heard they have a hard time getting along… brilliant genetic pool though, both graduated with doctoral degrees."

General Lucas went on, absently adding some little tidbit of this or that about the person(s) he spoke about. It was kind of boring at first; this one owns a great big yatch, man with the beer gut went through six wives, lady in the depressing outfit was raised abroad… but when Charmaine came over to give General Lucas' glass of wine a fourth refilling, the stories became viciously interesting.

"That one over there?" he tipped his glass towards a man with graying hair walking by. "He's Anthony Jaerdane; I did business with him years ago. Religious man he was, absolutely stick-to-the-spiritual-law kind of person. Then my secretary told me he got seduced by one of my employees. They were caught in a compromising position in the girl's car. I fired the girl of course, I wanted to apologize to him, tell him my workers weren't paid to be so disgraceful. A week later and he hasn't spoken a word to me, I understood, of course I understood. Religious man like that; tried, tempted, failed. If I were him I'd have made the girl go through trial court or something. And then after two more weeks of miscommunication I receive a letter from Jaerdane saying he was backing out of our partnership. No reason disclosed; just that he was. I found out later that he married the girl him and tucked her away abroad. Until now, he still hasn't brought her back here… the madness really."

Ellie hid her laughter. The story seemed like it was plucked out of soap opera.

Darcy walked them by next; phone on ear in one hand, a big rectangular box tied with a big purple ribbon in the other. His expression was one of someone listening to bad news, and yet he seemed to take the look to a whole new level by mixing it with his hot pirate-y features. How he managed to look like a dreamy sea-faring adventurer and a damn executive jerk at the same time was beyond her.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. Here. Happy Birthday." He said.

Ellie and General Lucas watched as Darcy ran out the door, clearly frustrated at whatever he was hearing on his phone. He even talked like he was suppressing some anger. It was too bad they were too far to overhear.

"So you've made an acquaintance with the young Will Darcy, have you?" General Lucas's drunk face was suddenly somber.

"I've only just met him. He's a friend of my sister's friend… Um, I mean, he's James Bingley's friend." Ellie held the gift carefully, partly because her kitten was dozing on her lap and she didn't want to disturb it. "He didn't have to give me this, we're not that close. He very nearly insulted me on our first encounter, you know. I suppose this is his way of apologizing. Bribery, who'd have guessed. "

She meant the last part jokingly but General Lucas must not have noticed. "Hm, well the Darcy's have a reputation for being awful with their first impressions. And they aren't very good at opening up to new people either. Mostly that trait flows to the males in their family, not so many of the Darcy men had the gift of charm or prudence for that matter… no, I suppose William there inherited his father's genetic make-up all the way."

Ellie stared at General Lucas; a minute ago he was drunker than a mule. Then he gets all serious and scary-sober just because Darcy walks by. "I don't follow you there, General."

"Ah, you see…" he took emptied his wine glass before proceeding. "I've known the Darcy's for years. William's father: Gerald was a good friend of mine. Used to be that I was one of the people they welcomed so much."

"'Used to be'? What does that mean?"

"Oh, Gerald died a few years ago… And William was never one to trust immediately. Of course, I did commit a major mistake, but I took responsibility for it… but I suppose I can't blame him for that… no I don't think I can…" General Lucas was rambling to himself. Clearly, his inebriated state had come back and that last gulp was the final nudge to the edge. "You go ask Darcy yourself young lady. This is private matters. I got no right to say anything."

"General Lucas, I didn't ask you to say anything." Ellie said gently.

"I don't care," General Lucas was shouting now, he changed moods fast when drunk; Charmaine noticed it too and came over to pacify her grandfather. "You." He said.

"Yes, Grandfather; me, come now please. I think the party is finished now so maybe you could get a little rest, before dinner." Charmaine was pulling her grandfather up gently, "The birthday Dinner later on is going to be good. You'll need all the energy you can get."

"Ah, Eleanor here is gets a surprise party _and_ a Birthday Dinner?" General Lucas swayed, "this girl must be really something to deserve such an honor. In my house too, no less."

Ellie flushed; now she felt like a great big free loader; what the hell was Charmaine talking about? What dinner?

"Char, what in the world were you talking about?" she said when Charmaine came back and replaced her Grandfather's place on the sofa.

"Oh don't worry, I was just lying. My gramps is a wild social animal. He didn't mean that as a bad thing, he really likes that we're having a party here. The more the better, that's what he thinks. I only said you're having a special dinner here 'cause I knew it would get him to rest." Charmaine explained.

"So, what's the little guy's name?" She nodded at the kitten. "I hope it's not a stereotype name. Like Mr. Fluffles or Whitey…"

"Ha-ha, no." tired of staying still, Ellie put the kitten inside its carrier. "I call him Button; He chose it too. Anyway, before your gramps got too drunk, he was talking about something to do with Darcy. Do you know something I don't?"

"About Darcy? No, I haven't got a clue. Why, what about the guy?" Charmaine gave a coquettish grin.

"Nothing, I was just curious you know." Ellie idled with the end of her shirt.

"You like the guy don't you?"

She scoffed, "Ew, yeah right. Char I told you about what he said about me didn't I? I wouldn't like a guy like that unless you made me the last girl on earth."

Charmaine chuckled, "so there's a small chance?" Ellie gave her a look.

"Charmaine Abigail Lucas, you are gross."

"Ah, so then there's a one percent chance…"

Ellie glared at her.

"You are curious about him, and despite your endless blabber about how he's a jerk, you have his present for you by your chair." Charmaine elaborated. "And you described him once like he was a pirate. And I know for a fact if not for Harry Potter, your major crush right now would be Jack Sparrow. So-"

"Oh look my mother's leaving gotta go say goodbye!" Ellie bolted before Charmaine could continue her reasons.

Charmaine grinned. If she didn't know better, Ellie was subconsciously attracted to Darcy the Pirate. And if her observations during the entire length of the party were correct, Darcy had eyes for Ellie too. It would be interesting to see them together. And she lied; she did know a few things about Darcy. He was a jerk sure, a major asshole if her opinion was solicited. But he had is plus sides too, however materialistic or vague.

Charmaine had an idea; Ellie was lively, she made people laugh and relax around her. (Never mind that at the end of the day she would complain to Charmaine about how shallow the people were); Darcy on the other hand was a total statue. It would be interesting to see how the two would look like when you mixed them together…

"What are you grinning at?" Ellie asked when she sat back down.

"Nothing," Charmaine took out her cell phone and started texting rapidly. "I just had this great idea that's all."

_Have I got the person for you. Call me ASAP, total brainstorm. need your help for it. You are going to work in that thingie right? I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone here… we gotta talk. _She pressed send. Charmaine smirked, "you mentioned you were trying to find a job right? I might help you with that."


	4. Where Polly the Parrot got Hired

Pain.

Like a million little bastard elves trying to squeeze your internal organs.

And there was the loaded dinner inside her stomach to add to the pain too.

"Damn it, I'm too nervous to be indigested in the morning!"

Ellie bolted out of the bed in a huff. The nerves indeed; once on her feet the effing elves decided to squeeze harder. "Gaahd, why do I always have to be so edgy?" She moaned.

Button stirred, he slept on the pillow right next to Ellie's now. He meowed, as if Ellie disturbed major beauty sleep time. "Sorry Button, go back to sleep." She said as she was walking to the bathroom.

An hour Later, Ellie was showered and dressed. She was inspecting herself in her new clothes in the long mirror. Janine went with her to shop for nearly a closet-full last week, insisting they both needed a whole new wardrobe. The white blouse with ruffles on the front looked sleek and professional with the black high-waist pencil skirt. She looked like some really young CEO or something going out for lunch.

Her job was to write articles for a magazine.

"Yeah, this is too much." Ellie went back to change.

"Hi you must be Eleanor Bennet, welcome to The Downpour. I'm Wayne Jones."

"Thanks," Ellie shook his hand nervously. "Call me Ellie."

"Come on, you can meet the rest of the crew, and I answer best to just Wayne." Wayne led her to the conference room. Ellie looked around; the building her job was in was just a few blocks from Janine's condo unit. She passed by the place thousands of times before when she would visit Janine, she always admired the cool design and the really complicated looking architecture, now was she actually gonna work inside it.

The hallway was full of contemporary art paintings; some were from the local university and a few she recognized from Janine's store.

"Wow, uh, Wayne? This place is really cool."

Wayne smiled. "I know, I was impressed too when I came here the first time. Takes some getting used to but you'll get the hang of it. The guy who owns everything here – including you, now that you're working here—is really good with high-class stuff. I heard he handpicked every painting in the whole building."

Ellie huffed. "Nobody owns me Wayne. I can quit anytime I want." Wayne gave her a weird look. "Oh, but- you know I'm not gonna quit… I just got the job… I do want to keep it…"

He gave a controlled laughed, "Right." They entered a door to the left. "Eleanor, meet Harriet, Luke, Gaspar, Mike and Truman. Everyone, this is Eleanor Bennet. Please be comfortable while I go get our Chief Editor."

"Hi, and it's just Ellie." Ellie sat down next to Gaspar. "Or Elle if you like."

"Call me Gas," Gaspar offered his hand. "I'm one of the researchers, Harriet's Marketing Assistant, Luke over by the coffee machine is Managing Editor (none of us are still sure what he really does, his office is upstairs), Mike writes for Current Events and Truman's the publicist." Each one of them shook hands with Ellie when Gaspar introduced them.

"So you're the neophyte Features Section Writer huh?" Harriet had a very low voice. It was like listening to an alto singer. It contrasted greatly with her looks, her hair a bundle of pale blond curls and the bluest eyes Ellie had ever seen. "You'll be working under three bosses then, tough luck."

"Three?" Ellie gasped.

"That's right, I forgot about that." Mike looked at her almost pityingly. "Aside from the E.I.C. and your section chief, the big boss will be checking on you too. Probationary period thing, you know, but he'll only be meeting with you like a few times, the rest is from Wayne and Melina's Evaluation reports. Melina's our E.I.C. by the way."

"I never heard about that before." Ellie accepted a cup of coffee from Luke. "Did all of you go through the same thing?"

"Naw, we were here way before the great big boss turned bitter." Mike grinned. "You could say we were the golden age of the place. You know, the period before witches came and ruined things."

"Mike," Gaspar said in warning tones.

"What?"

"What?" Ellie said.

Harriet was rolling her eyes at Mike, Luke and Truman came over and thumped Mike on the head. "HEY! What's the big deal?"

"You're gonna start her on that old story aren't you?" Harriet said disgustedly. "Could you do us the favor of waiting after Wayne's back? And The Big Boss has seen the kid first? Oh, and make sure we're not there to hear too."

Mike cursed at her, "You're just bitter because you had your sights on The Boss, and he doesn't even acknowledge your existence."

"And you like replaying your own humiliating story to everyone who's still fresh to know not to listen," Harriet gave the finger.

At the next moment, the door instantly opened to welcome Wayne, a woman in nearly the same outfit Ellie rejected hours ago ('Good call,' Ellie thought to herself) whom Ellie assumed was Melina and to Ellie's great surprise: Darcy.

Ellie blushed. The last time she saw Darcy he was leaving her birthday party in a huff. The whole time of course, Ellie never forgot how SO much like a combination of Apollo and Johnny Depp he looked. Even in casual attire.

Now, Darcy was wearing the regular big-shot office CEO look. It's as if Jack Sparrow had a son and transported him to the present to become a millionaire. Or Jack Sparrow himself all cleaned up and better looking came and stole Donald Trump's money and clothing.

Darcy was just as surprised to see Ellie too. He made a small sound of shock and almost ran out the door before he caught himself and approached. Ellie never missed a singled second. She saw how his hot eyes went from dark and brooding to panicky and scared. And she saw how his hands went from his necktie to clutch at the doorframe.

Damn he was still a jerk. And he thought Ellie was some sort of monster he should run away from. '_Well tough luck mister, you're the one with the pirate looks, and if I'm the Cracken in your life, I'll sure as hell make it worse.'_

"Eleanor, this is William Darcy," Wayne said formally. Darcy's eyes, recovered from the panic, turned intense; and they intensely focused on Ellie's own.

"I know who Miss Bennet is, no need to introduce me." He said, "Miss Bennet, Welcome to The Downpour, one of the company's new magazines. I hope to see you working successfully here… And, uh…" he coughed. "Well, I just remembered something I had to get for my sister, Excuse me. I'll see again later for lunch?"

All the while Darcy's eyes never left hers, it made Ellie dizzy. She could hardly understand what he said. But thank the gods, she took control of herself and stopped drooling, "Yes, Uh, Yeah, Sure! Lunch, Right!"

Ellie was mentally kicking herself. Why the hell did she have to blabber lie that? But she supposed that was better than a glistening pool of her saliva on her feet.

Darcy smiled, and Ellie was subconsciously aware of her knees weakening. "I'll wait for you at 1 o'clock sharp then. By the lobby, downstairs."

"Got it," Ellie returned the smile, knowing it was probably more of a stupidly twisted grin than an actual smile.

Darcy kept on staring at her until the door closed; his eyes boring a whole through her it was almost laser-like in their power. Ellie gave an inward breath of relief. What the hell?

"Well, that was unusual for The Boss," Mike spoke up. Every one of them saw the small exchange. And every one of them knew Darcy long enough to know he never acted that way. "You and The Boss sure have something going then. He spoke more words now than he did in his last Christmas Party Speech."

"WHAT!" Ellie felt winded, breathless even. "Nothing's going on with me and Darcy, I only met him last month." Ellie sat back down; her knees slow on the way to recovery. "And you're right, that was the first time I saw him speak so much."

The new woman in the room chuckled. This time Ellie had a better chance of looking at Melina the E.I.C., she had her hair up in a lose bun, some of her hair escaping. And her face, in Ellie's opinion, was almost like Angelina Jolie's.

"I'm Melina Farris," she said. "I've known The Boss the longest in this room I think. And trust me that was a world record of Most Words Said All At Once for him."

Ellie was curious, these people knew about the mysterious yet tactless Will Darcy. These were the people she could ask about the many things her own family and friends wouldn't tell her. And they wouldn't even care! Sure, Ellie thought Darcy had a first-rank stick up his ass stuck there sideways. But, like her new kitty, Ellie liked pawing at strange stuff and she wouldn't stop until her curiosity was satiated.

Ellie was suddenly all excited. Her journalistic instincts were starting to come out. Firstly she'd ask the regular guys. Mike and Harriet seemed to know a whole lot. Then she'd slowly proceed with Melina and Wayne over there. Charming Truman didn't seem too hard. Then she could go and interview Luke when she got the chance…. And then Ellie could befriend the buildings' staff… She could finish investigating by the end of the day if luck was on her side.

Ellie cursed in her head when before she could even execute Phase One of her great plan, Wayne decided to intervene. "Okay Eleanor, you've met most of the gang. Now let's all start out on work, shall we?"

Everybody except Melina and Luke started groaning.

Ellie stared at her new computer screen. So far, so good.

She had just finished working on three essays Wayne asked from her. He gave her five but Ellie had a sudden idea. And she was starting out the new 'extra credit' when Mike came over with two paper cups of what Ellie hoped was coffee.

"I'm claiming one if you don't mind." She reached for the one marked 'Elly'.

"This?" Mike held it high, "this one's for the Janitor. You guys have the same name."

Ellie grabbed the cup, "Shut up, Gas was here earlier and introduced me to everyone. I'm the only Ellie in the whole building."

Mike grinned, "ah, that Gaspar de la Gonzales, always beating me to the ladies… So I assume he's already told who and what to expect here?"

"Right," Ellie sighed. Now this was good coffee. "And my name's spelled wrong on this BTW."

Mike laughed, "Sorry, blame the guys down at the café. They have the whole second floor to themselves and they never bothered with spelling."

"Café? You mean we have our own café here? So this here piece of java heaven is free?" Ellie liked her new job more by the minute.

"Not really free, discounted. If you show them you're ID, you get your coffee for 25% less." Mike gave her the receipt. "You owe me a buck, _BTW_."

Ellie made a mental note never to ask money from Mike in the future. He looked too sharp about money matters to be nice about it.

"So, my new little friend, are you ready for your lunch date with the great big boss later?" Mike asked.

She jumped. Damn, she forgot about that! "I forgot about that!" Ellie checked the clock on her cell phone.

12:30, it said.

"No worries, it's just your first day, I don't think Wayne would mind you taking a long Lunch break. And it's with The Boss so he can't have a say in that at all in the first place. Just make sure you're back by 2:30 or something." Mike said lazily, he was checking out Ellie's essays in her computer. "And anyway I think Wayne would be satisfied with you taking the whole day. Just look at all this stuff you've made already."

"No those aren't even good." Ellie mumbled; she rummaged her bag for the right make-up. Damn why lose track of time _now? _She always kept track of the time. ALWAYS.

"Piece of advice, don't start anything yet." Mike said seriously. Ellie stopped her frantic movements, the sudden change of tone a total shocker. Especially since she'd already categorized Mike as the perpetually trying-to-be-funny types.

"These stuff are good, Ellie. Really awesome for a newbie. But expect it that Wayne will be giving every single one of them back with thousands of criticisms. And you'll be so stressed about trying to figure out how to fix them when he does." Mike grinned again. "Wayne's a major OCD-perfectionist. He won't stop until you're ready to quit."

Ellie grinned back, despite the sudden return of the elves in her stomach and Mike's creepy mood swing. "I'm stubborn; hopefully that'll help me with Wayne."

"Hopefully that has a connection to Wayne." Mike gulped the last of is coffee. "Hurry up and get ready for your lunch date, The Boss never liked waiting."

Ellie chuckled and went back to digging in her purse. "Right, okay. Thanks for the coffee, Mike."

*Meanwhile*

"Janine." He said.

She smiled. No one ever called her by her full first name and sounded so heavenly. She didn't think she could tire of listening to his voice all day. And she was planning to do that too.

"Janine," he said yet again. Ah! Dost the heavens have missing angels? Or hast the gates of Hell released their greatest enchanter? "We have to talk."

Janine opened her eyes. He was still there. All chestnut-haired, hazel-eyed and dreamy… God, he was so perfect!

"Something wrong?" she asked.

James sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Something is very wrong." He frowned.

Immediately, everything around Janine went plummeting back to earth. Two seconds ago she was floating around, gazing at the cute-ness that was James Bingley, the next they were back in the smoky coffee shop across her art gallery taking about something that was _very wrong_.

"What is it? Did one of your orders get delayed? Did I order the wrong paintings?" Janine looked around suspiciously and leaned over so that she could whisper: "Is there something between my teeth?"

At this, James laughed. As in: tossed his gorgeous hair back and _laughed._

Janine beamed. She'd do everything wrong if it meant seeing him laugh like that all the time.

"No, your teeth are perfect." He said after regaining his breath. "Everything about you is perfect Janine." He smiled; the kind that had Janine thinking of toothpaste commercials in between soap operas in the '6o's. She _did_ love the classics and vintage.

"It's just that I've been thinking, and I don't want you to be discouraged by what I'm going to say…"

"Anything you say won't discourage me, James," She said when the pause was too long. "Please tell me what's on your mind. It would make me feel better knowing you trust me with your thoughts."

James Sighed. He fiddled with his tie, trying and failing to start with his speech that he looked absolutely adorable. Then he gave her such a yearning look at that exact moment, Janine felt like her chest would burst.

And just when Janine thought it would be best if she took the reins, he said the most amazing thing in the world.

Even if he did stutter.

"I think this—this _thing _between us… this chemistry! I want it to grow! I- I mean, Janine, I want to keep seeing you everyday! I feel like I won't be sane enough to face the world without needing to at least _see_ you first. It's crazy, but I like it! I really do, and… "

…

And?

…

"And?" Janine prompted.

"… and. And I want us to go steady." James finished.

There was a bit of commotion inside Janine's head for a few moments. And she supposed it was too long a pause, because James' face started to drop. She didn't know what to say! Honestly, she was shocked!

"Is that okay?" he looked panicked already. _Worst case scenario: she'll laugh at me_, he thought.

And Janine did laugh. Not that she could help it; the most amazing guy in the world was looking nervously at her asking if it was okay if they went _steady_!

Twenty minutes, a drive to James' condo apartment, a few sheets rumpled everywhere and maybe two more hours later (they both couldn't be sure, since their watches and cell phones flew off at the door), Janine finally vocalized her answer.

"James Bingley, Going Steady is definitely okay with me!"


	5. Miss Swan is Ill, Polly is tired

**I must apologize for the very very slow progress, but i do intend on continuing my fic, if not to prove to the universe that i can :D so thank you for the reviews and the alerts and the bookmarkings! they serve as my motivation to face my laptop and type away the story that has been percolating in my head for years and months now. **

**i hope you enjoy the small update**

Chapter 5 - the job

_ What is it about being different? And how can you call someone different when everybody else isn't even __**really**__ the same. How can you tell people are different? Is it their opinions? Their life philosophy, their choice of clothing or books or TV shows or music or even home decor? What is__normal that we call it so? Nobody actually really conforms to a uniform ideal, we all have different standpoints and gray areas and all that philo_s_ophical stuff for just one concept. Nobody's opinion is ever really the same as anybody else's._

'Right,' Ellie thought. 'What's next?'

Week 8 of the new job. So far, Ellie was actually doing fine. She had just published her first two articles in the last months' issue which was the premiere issue for The Downpour. Janie, her father, Mary, Charlotte and General Lucas said they loved it already. (General Lucas was even so encouraging to actually subscribe).

It felt so great to see her name on the by-line. Her piece about the newest trends in cell phones these days and comparing them to the mediums of communication of the previous century was her favorite so far. She even extended to taking a few days off the office to research on that. By the time the responses came on her e-mail, Ellie knew she'd found the best job in the world. Plus, the guys at the office complimented her on a great job done. It felt so juvenile and High School to be so pleased about one particular piece out of the many being demanded on her, But Ellie couldn't help it. The first time she saw the magazines on the racks out on the streets; she bought three copies, ripped one up and framed her articles unto her new apartment. Right in the kitchen, where she was sure people would be seeing it. The second copy put in delicate wrapping paper and is now kept underneath her book collections in her hope chest. The third was just for show in the den.

Right now though, happiness was way past and the torture of wringing her mind dry of ideas, words, and whatever means to just express herself had begun once again. She had just finished making a couple of essays on the environment and another couple on the newest epidemic. The last two were totally mind-breaking, Ellie had absolute zero knowledge on medicine and pharmaceutical jargon, and she had to go call a few of her friends from college to even get started.

Two sentences in and Ellie was exhausted already. 'Jeez kid, it's not like this is enough. And those few pieces were done days ago. You haven't started on anything decent yet for the past three days. Get it together!' said her meticulous inner mind.

'But it's so hard! And this new essays' so philosophical, you know I almost flunked that class.' she whined back.

'Excuses, excuses.' Her inner mind tutted. 'They shall never help you in anything.'

Ellie huffed. 'No, but still...'

"Excuse me, Ms. Bennet?" said a voice behind her. Ellie jumped, she was so absorbed in debating with herself, and she forgot other people were still around, seriously.

"Yes?" Ellie closed her current project. "Oh. It's you Dionne; I said you could call me Ellie by now. I mean, you've been sent to get me so many times already."

Dionne, William Darcy's secretary, gave her a polite smile. "Mr. Darcy has mentioned that I should keep a distance from other employees in the other departments, miss. It prevents inter-office liabilities."

Ellie wanted to scoff, as in complete with the loud cough and the spit showering the carpet, but she kept it in. Dionne was a good soul, she deduced, and souls who were devoted to following their bosses - no matter how much of a jerk they were- deserved respect.

"I'll keep that in mind. Is there anything I can do for you, Dionne?" Thank god though, Dionne wasn't the type to force people to follow her ideal conformities. Otherwise, every time Ellie and Dionne would meet, she'd need to call her Mrs. Frowpsworth. That was already a mouthful as it was, it was awful to think what would happen if Ellie let herself be stupid and laugh.

"Mr. Darcy wanted to see you in his office."

"Again? But I'm working _here_; can't he ask someone else if his view on the weather was anticlimactic?" Ellie whined. She supposed that claiming this job as the best was too much of an early assumption. What with Darcy always asking her about the silliest things, it's no wonder she loved working on the cell phone article. It kept her away from Darcy for days. "Why do _I _have to face The Darcy Inquisition? Why not Harriet, or Luke, or even Gas?"

A muscle ticked on Dionne's jaw. The kid had a point. But neither of them could help it if the boss wanted to ask the opinions Opinions writer Writer about her opinions. "I'm sure Mr. Darcy has his reasons, Ms. Bennet."

'Tch, yeah. I'll just bet he does.' Ellie thought. 'I suppose he's torturing me for entertainment because I'm the newbie. It doesn't count the I've already passed the probationary period and the guys' hazing.'

"Come on then, let's go see what Mr. 'I'm-theThe-greatGreat-bigBig-guy' Guy' wants."

It was so frustrating to get good help these days. Whoever coined that phrase wasn't kidding. Darcy thought.

He had just hired the cleaners two weeks ago, and now the marketing department was complaining about the janitors not doing a proper job. The legal department was starting to look bad too; their new interns all had nervous breakdowns this past weeks, how those fresh graduates expected that the demands in Darcy Publishings as easy, he would never know. And the new merger he was working on nearly took a nose dive when he gave it to Maguire, thank god news reached him fast enough.

Oh no, he felt a headache coming on. No, not today! He was out of aspirin today! And Lunch wasn't for another two hours! Shit, thinking in Exclamation points was making it worse.

Knock, Knock.

"What?" He shouted.

Ellie Bennett's head popped in. "Dionne said you called for me."

Darcy instantly regretted shouting. He almost forgot he called for her, what was his excuse today again? Something about...

"Ah yes, Elle, um... Sorry. Sit down; I'm just going to be a minute." He hunted for some aspirin in his bookcases. He'd take paracetamol if there were any, Ellie's inputs were that important.

She took a seat near the windows, he knew about her fondness for the view his office had. He took another glance between pulls at drawers, Ellie was wearing blue today. Her hair - brown and a little slightly curled curly - was kept in a messy side ponytail for today. That meant she was working on something when Dionne spirited her away. Darcy wondered briefly what she was writing; he noticed she wore no jewelry for today too, so it must have been something good.

He took to searching the cabinets nearer Ellie. "Sorry, I just need something for my headache this morning. I won't be a minute longer."

Ellie glanced at him, scrutinizing his manner, "It's so early to be having a headache, are you hung-over or sick...?"

Darcy's chest tightened a tiny bit. She was asking about his health, she was showing concern! He smiled, "No, I'm alright. I just need an aspirin for it."

Ellie frowned. "Well, if you're sure... anyway, what is it you needed from me for today? I was just working on something when Dionne came over. Not to be rude but my muse will leave if I don't get back to it immediately."

Right, writers have that most of the time, Darcy thought. But _his _muse was just getting started on his day.

"I don't mean to keep you waiting, but James had just booked this resort and, he thought it might be nice if I -err, he invited you. It's for this weekend. He's already invited Janine..." Ellie's blonde sister, Darcy forgot about her. She looked beautiful the last time he saw her, the stereotypical kind. And James was too absorbed in her to notice the fact that Janine seemed too controlled to be mutually attracted to Bingley.

Ellie's eyes widened. Darcy had always thought those were her best features; green one minute, blue the next... today they were looking... violet. "Um, no thank you. I think I have something else planned this weekend. It was nice of you to offer though."

Disappointment was so foreign to Darcy; he didn't realize it until he watched Ellie walk back to the elevator. Yes, he was secretly hoping she would agree and come to the resort with them, and yes he expected her multi-colored eyes to light up and say she'd love to come. No, he wasn't ready to admit he _wanted _her to say yes. But what was a man like him to do? Small crushes like the ones he had on a certain Eleanor Bennet weren't meant to be developed into something more. It was better this way, romantic pursuits were impractical for corporate big shots like him anyway. And besides, his types were completely different.

He walked back to his desk, not realizing the headache he had before Ellie's arrival was now gone. To be replaced by a mental image of brown curls and ever-changing colored eyes.

"_mew!"_

Weekends were rare, they deserved to be treasured and appreciated. Ellie realized this a few years into college, she never remembered the exact date, but she can still recall the flow of emotions she felt when she realized she missed having a weekend all to herself.

"_mew"_

Now was one of those lovely and rare weekends, the kind that can only be appreciated by people who craved alone time just because. The sun was playing hide and seek behind clouds, the breeze was toying around with the bamboo chimes Jane gave her for a house warming gift, and … and…

"Ouch- Button!" Ellie cried. Button leapt up to her pants and stuck its little kitty paws in. Even through the denim, the claws hurt. "Jeez, kitty-kat, if you wanted attention that badly, you didn't need to scratch at me, you have the scratching post for that."

"_me-ow~_" Button licked its paws. Eyes large and pleading. _Play now. Play._

"Tch, I'm _not_ falling for that anymore you evil cretin, I know how you operate." Ellie put Button down on the kitchen floor. "You only like to come and play when you know I'm nearing an epiphany or reaching nirvana. Then you come along," Ellie took out Button's favorite mouse doll, tossed it as high and as far as she could without hitting anything breakable. "With your best Puss-in-boots impression thinking you'll get some," Button was bouncing around looking for the doll now, its ears and tail hoisted high, every time before a huge leap, it'd crouch low; shake its bum and then jump. At the third try, Button reached the doll and started attacking it. Ellie watched both kitten and doll, the latter starting to chafe and unravel after repeated abuse by the former. "well no more, after that last toss, I'm definitely getting a laser pointer. Let's see who's had the last laugh then!"

Button ignored her and started ripping out the mouse doll's eyes.

_Sigh, weekends. My heart grows fonder for you, absence or not. _

Now weekend lunches, those were a treasure complete and perfect all on their own! Ellie enjoyed the whimsy of trying to "create" something good from whatever was inside her apartment kitchen. She loved exercising her creativity in a way that was completely different from writing. She watched a lot of Jamie Oliver and those Contessas.

This Saturday's weekend lunch special was a combination of something she remembered about mozzarella cheese and flat breads, Button had some of her share too, with a side dish of her cat food. It was definitely one of those perfect days.

"Well Button," Ellie smiled, tucking herself in. "What do the Japanese say before a meal? _Itadakemasu!_"

"_Mew~!"_

"BOOM-BI-BOOM-BOOM BABY, THAT SUPER BASS!"

"I'm going to kill whoever is on the other end of that call," Ellie muttered. She ate two fork-fulls first, not at all regretting the way her ring tone filled up the entire room. _You call at this time, you don't get first priority!_ She thought stubbornly. Button kept her head in her bowl, but one ear was now tilted to the phone. Ellie took her time swallowing before she actually picked up, confused to seeing an unrecognized number on the screen

"Ellie Bennett speaking,"

"Ellie? Is this really you? I hope I didn't get the machine, Ellie it's—"

"James, yes, I recognize your voice, I'm a genius. Is something wrong?"

"Actually, not really, but Janie said she'd feel better if we let you know, she had a bit of an accident earlier today. She and my sisters were walking around the resort garden. She fell down and sprained her ankle I think, we've sent for a doctor already. She's extremely weak and I insisted she stay inside her room for the day…"

"Oh Damn, James, I'm sorry my sister must've been trying really hard to make you feel better. I'm coming over right now." Ellie jumped out and ran to her room for a bag. "Text me the resort's address, and please give me the doctor's contacts once he's there. Janie's got a really weak heart, I mean literally, I'm so sorry I didn't take your call right away now."

"w-What? But Janie seemed fine, are you sure?" James's voice quivered. _Cute_, Ellie thought, _he's scared for Janie. _

"If she's weak, it means something. Just to be safe, I'm bringing her meds for when she has these episodes, we haven't really had one for a while now, s'why she probably hasn't mentioned anything."

Ellie clicked off a few minutes later, her duffel bag full, her car keys on hand and her mind already working out the fastest route to her sister when Button let out a really strange cry.

"_MraAAOAwW!"_

"Oh! Damn, sorry Button." She took out Button's carrier from a closet, leaving it open in the hall for the kitten to wander inside on her own. Then she remembered her unfinished lunch and started taking out lunch containers for that too. _No need to waste a perfectly good lunch, after all. _She forced that in with everything else into her duffel before moving fast to close the carrier door.

_"Mew? Mew?" _

"You got that right, Button! We're going to the beach! We're going to get Janie! But don't get your ego booster just yet, cretin; if the resort doesn't allow pets, you're doomed."

Button's ears flopped.

Janine was dreaming of white lace, creamy satins and the smoothest silks. Girls usually have dreams of these things when they were in love. Janie had no doubt in her entire body she was in love, James was just the perfect friend, the perfect man, the perfect lo— perfection itself! She blushed, even in the dream. She wasn't alone enjoying those luxurious items, not that there were a lot of them in her dream to speak of, after all. Yes, Janie was having the best dream ever.

The smile and the tell-tale blush on Janine's face when Ellie came into her room said it all, "Naughty, naughty Janie," Ellie whispered, settling down on the bedside chair by the window. She had already spoken with the doctor and James about everything. False alarm, no need for heart meds, Janie could still enjoy the rest of the weekend as long as she didn't exert herself or her ankle too much. Afterwards, James insisted Ellie stay.

"I'd feel a lot better if you stayed. Janie would too, I know it, she's always happier when you're there. Plus you'd be able to keep an eye on her." He said one hand on her wrist, another on her duffel bag. "Your room's already available, I made sure yours was close to Janie's. Luckily they have the one adjoining free. Please, make yourself comfortable. We'll all regroup again later just before dinner, meet us back at the lobby at half past 5, please. I'll check on you and Janie again in a little bit." Ellie hadn't even had time to tell him she had to get her cat from her car. When she made sure Button was okay in her room complete with litter box and food plate, she grabbed her own lunch and went over to Janie's.

"Having sex dreams now are we?" Ellie smirked. Happy to enjoy what was left of her lunch now that her sister was alright. "James must be that good then."


End file.
